Darius/History
Previous Lore 1st= "A united Noxus could control the world - and would deserve to." - There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened warrior. Orphaned at a young age, Darius had to fight to keep himself and his younger alive. By the time he joined the military, he had already developed the strength and discipline of a veteran soldier. The first true test of Darius' resolve occurred in a crucial battle against Demacia, where the Noxian forces were exhausted and outnumbered. Darius' captain called for his troops to retreat, but Darius refused to accept such an act of cowardice. Breaking formation, Darius strode towards the captain and him with one sweep of his gigantic . Both terrified and inspired, the soldiers followed Darius into battle and fought with incredible strength and fervor. After a long and grueling battle, they ultimately emerged victorious. Seizing momentum from this victory, Darius led his now fiercely loyal troops in a devastating campaign against Demacia. After proving his power on the battlefield, Darius turned his gaze homeward. He saw a Noxus riddled with weakness, where greedy, complacent nobles drained the nation's strength. Seeking to restore his country to greatness, Darius took it upon himself to reshape the Noxian leadership. He identified weak figureheads and violently them from their positions of power. Many in Noxus saw Darius' cull as an attempt to seize power, but he had a different plan for the throne. He had been watching the rise of with keen interest. In Swain, Darius saw a leader with the mind and determination to bring Noxus to glory. Now allied with the Master Tactician, Darius works to unite the nation behind his vision of true Noxian . Previous Abilities magic damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of magic damage over the duration. |description2 = Darius gains 5% bonus movement speed for each enemy champion affected by Hemorrhage. |targeting = Hemorrhage is an on-hit effect with damage over time and self-targeted buff components. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Hemorrhage does not affect structures. * Hemorrhage can be negated if the enhanced attacks are , , , or if Darius is . |spellshield = will block a single Hemorrhage application together with the source. |additional = Hemorrhage ticks every seconds. |video = }} Darius swings his axe around him, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies, increased by 50% against enemy champions hit by his blade. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Decimate is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Decimate has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' ''previous orders. * ''Decimate's increased blade damage does not apply to minions or monsters. * Darius can perform basic attacks during Decimate (the animation will not be visible) while still applying a stack as normal (for a combined 2) |video = }} Darius' '''next basic attack gains '''bonus range, deals bonus physical damage, as well as both and his target for 2 seconds. |description2 = Crippling Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each stack on the target at the time they were hit. |description3 = Crippling Strike resets Darius' '''basic attack timer. |leveling = % AD}} % % |range = 145 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = '''Crippling Strike is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects, can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Crippling Strike's bonus damage applies life steal and affects structures. * Crippling Strike and its stack will be negated if the enhanced attack is . |spellshield = will block the slow. |additional = * Crippling Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' ''previous orders. * ''Crippling Strike will only apply a single stack for the enhanced attack (not 2) * Cooldown reduction is applied after Crippling Strike's (the lowest possible cooldown is seconds when Crippling Strike is powered by five stacks and 40% cooldown reduction) |video = }} Darius gains . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius all enemies in front of him and briefly gains of the target area. |leveling = %|armor}} |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Apprehend's passive is a self-targeted buff. * Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Apprehend does not apply stacks or any other spell effects (does not deal damage) but can pull targets over terrain. |video = }} Darius leaps to the target enemy champion and deals them true damage, increased by 20% for every stacks on them. |description2 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, it refunds and can be recast within the next 20 seconds. At Rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = |true damage}} |true damage}} | |true damage}} }} |leveling2 = |mana}} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Noxian Guillotine is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Noxian Guillotine can be interrupted by crowd control (Darius is considered to be channeling while leaping) * Noxian Guillotine will apply a stack (will not be accounted for when calculating bonus damage) * Noxian Guillotine's cooldown begins after the very first cast (not when the recast timer expires) ** Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until Darius strikes his target (accounts for invulnerability) or if they die before he hits them. * Five consecutive executions with maximum delay between casts will remove 100 seconds of downtime from Noxian Guillotine (downtime is reduced to 20 seconds at Rank 1, gone at Rank 2) |video = }} Previous Splash Art Darius OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Darius Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** Bleed damage increased to from . ** Noxian Might bonus AD increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 56. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 30. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrites any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.11 * ** When triggering by applying a fifth stack via Decimate, Decimate now properly only applies one stack of to other units hit. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away from him as he was recalling would desync the sound of it. ;V7.2 * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Handle hit damage reduced to 35% from 50%. *** Handle hit damage reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed a bug where, briefly after hitting a target with Apprehend, Darius automatically tried to attack the target, overriding any commands issued after Apprehend was cast. ;V6.23 * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Crippling Strike backboard flames are no longer offset from the backboard. * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Noxian Guillotine no longer makes an orange blob on the ground when cast on a target with five stacks of . ;V6.15 * General ** Dunkmaster Darius's health bar no longer overlaps with his head. ;V6.14 * ** When pulling enemies over walls, no longer chest-bumps them back to the side they were on to begin with. ;V6.11 * ** Fixed a bug where Apprehend wasn't properly pulling in enemies that were mid-dash during its cast. ;V5.21 * ** Tooltip updated and corrected ;V5.20 * ** Blade width reduced to 220 from 270. * ** Slow reduced to 40% from 90%. ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where Darius would gain Noxian Might even if the target blocked the 5th stack (Spellshield) * ** Healing reduced to from 15. ** Maximum healing increased to from 30. ** Mana cost increased to from 30 at all ranks. ;V5.17 * ** Renamed to from , * ** Fixed a bug where Summoner Spells were disabled during the windup. * ** If the empowered attack scores a kill Darius refunds and 50% of the cooldown. ;V5.16 * General ** Recommended items updated, * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 93. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from . * ** New ability icon ** Now deals from Magic. *** Per stack damage reduced to }} from . **** Bonus AD ratio unchanged *** Total damage reduced to }} from ** Bonus movement speed per Bleeding champion. ** Whenever an enemy champion reaches maximum Hemorrhage stacks or dies to , Darius enters a Blood Rage for 5 seconds gaining }} bonus attack damage and applying maximum Hemorrhage stacks on hit. * ** Has a seconds time delay and displays its effective radius ( including Blade and Handle areas) *** Darius can move during cast time. ** Blade damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Darius heals for for every enemy champion hit by the Blade, up to 30. ** Handle damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Handle applying . ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD)}}. ** Slow increased 90% at all ranks from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Attack speed reduction. ** Cooldown reduction per stack on target. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Slows enemies pulled by 90% for 1 second. ** Enemies would be pulled in if they escaped the area during cast time. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Subsequent casts are for free. ** Upon executing an enemy champion all nearby non-champions become terrified for 3 seconds. ** Mana cost removed at Rank 3. ** Mana refund on cast. ;V5.14 * ** Briefly grants vision over the target area. ;V5.7 * ** Will refund man}}a on-kill. ** At maximum rank the cooldown is fully reset on kill. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 24 from 20. ;V4.1 * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. ;V3.8 * ** Animation is slower and has a wind-up (undocumented) ** Range reduced to 540 from 550. ;V3.03 * ** When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. *** This can occur multiple times in succession. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones ( ) ;V1.0.0.140b * : ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Fixed a bug where it was applying 's and Spell Vamp effects. * ** Pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * ** Cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. ;V1.0.0.140 * Added ** - *** Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. ** - *** Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. ** - *** Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more the target. ** - *** Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. ** - *** Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of on the target. If Noxian Guillotine's is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. }} Category:Darius Category:Champion history